Turf injectors are known for applying chemicals, such as fertilizer or the like, into the ground to provide nutrients for vegetation such as grass. One type of such injector that is known includes a frame that is movable over the ground. The frame includes a plurality of injector units each of which includes a knife that cuts a slit into the ground as the frame passes over the ground. A chemical applicator follows the knife. The chemical applicator typically comprises a nozzle which sprays or injects the chemical into the slit which has just been created by the knife.
In known turf injectors, the angle the slitting knife makes with the ground is often quite steep. The Applicants have discovered that such steep angles will interrupt the surface of the turf in undesirable ways. For example, if the knife angle is too steep, stolons of Bermuda grass will get torn up and piled on the surface of the turf as the knife cuts its slit. This obviously detracts from the appearance of the surface of the turf and is undesirable.
Another difficulty with known slitting knives is that they wear quite quickly during operation. They must be replaced often. The need to do so increases the costs of operating the turf injector. It would be desirable to have some type of knife design which would extend the time period between knife replacement.